


Warm Air

by Birdbitch



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is just too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Air

It’s a hot summer and their clothes cling to them like greedy hands, just as warm and damp with sweat. They’re too old to be doing this, they’re going to get caught by someone, soon, but even still—even still, Jack’s got David pressed against the side of a brick building and the way David’s leg is lifting up is a fucking sin in and of itself. The kissing’s eager and messy and sloppy as hell and really, really, if they were smart they’d be doing this in that tiny apartment room that Jack’s renting out from Medda, but for one thing, it’s hot enough as it is up there and for another, nobody’s gonna come looking down some dinky alleyway near midnight in the middle of the summer.

What they’re doing is…well. It’s ill-advised to say the least.

When they hear the cop coming around the corner they run like hell and their pant fronts are open wide enough that it’s a struggle getting them closed before they run into decent company. Jack’s shirt is drenched through with sweat and David’s hair struggles between curling up even more with the humidity or hanging loose from the weight of everything. They look at each other for a second under the streetlight, take in how mussed up they are, and they laugh because for all of this, they look ridiculous.

“We should get inside,” David says, and Jack gives him a crooked grin before leading him up the steps to the building.

“Yeah. I think we’ve got something we gotta take care of.” They get up to the room, lock the door behind them and fall onto the mattress on the floor. It’s a hot, hot summer, but it’s not so bad when they’re with each other, when they’re pulling each others’ clothes off and pushing against each other in a frantic mess of tangling limbs. They make the situation a little more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr.


End file.
